The Time Is Now
by skalice
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012, day 3: college!AU. Quinn Fabray has a very particular question for her g!p professor Santana Lopez. Professor Lopez is more than willing to help her student out, in more ways than one.


"That will be all for today. Thank you for your attention," Santana Lopez says. As she turns off her laptop and gathers her papers, the students file out of the lecture hall. Santana is glad that her day is over - Tuesday is always a long one, with this late Women's Studies lecture.

She is just about to make her way out of the hall when she notices a blonde girl approaching her desk hesitantly. Santana frowns - usually, her students are more than eager to get out as well. She watches the girl curiously until she's finally reached her desk.

"Professor Lopez, I was hoping I could have a minute of your time? I'm Quinn -"

"Fabray, I know," Santana smiles. "You write extraordinary essays, miss Fabray. I tend to remember the names that I'm sure to hear again in the future. How can I help you?"

Quinn blushes and smiles bashfully. "Well, I was wondering... there's something I've been interested in ever since I've heard of it. In high school, I never asked because I knew my fellow pupils would most likely be too immature to handle it - and in college that should be no problem - so I was wondering if you could include this in your classes?"

"I'd love to help you, but you're going to have to tell me what this is about," Santana smiles warmly, trying not to let her thoughts wander too much. She reminds herself that she's a professor at university. She should keep her mind out of the gutter around her students.

"Oh - of course, of course," Quinn blushes again - and Santana can't help but find it cute as hell. How can someone be so damn sexy one second and then so utterly adorable the next? "Well, I've read a little about it but I've never been able to find very much information. I'm interested in the phenomenon of girls and women who have a penis."

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "That's very interesting indeed," she nods, watching amusedly as relief floods Quinn's face. "So what aspects appeal to you?"

"Well, anything, really. How it affects their life, if it changes the way people think of them if they do find out. What it feels like to hide something like that. And then there's the obvious question of relationships and sex - how that works."

Santana tilts her head and smiles. "So you're looking for testimonials, then?"

Quinn swallows. "Well, I don't know if you've ever looked into this, but I've found mostly scientific and purely biological articles on the subject. I'm more interested in the... social aspect."

Santana decides to be bold. "So tell me, Quinn. Have you ever wondered what it feels like to sleep with a woman with a penis?"

Quinn gulps and blushes once again. "U-um. W-well, I - I might've thought about it? But, I mean, it's not like an _obsession_ or anything. I'm just... it _would_ of course be - well I _am_ curious, I guess?"

Santana smirks and takes a step closer, tucking a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear, testing the girl's boundaries so she can pull back if need be. Quinn's breath hitches in her throat and she smiles nervously at her professor's proximity, licking her lips unwittingly.

"Well, I daresay I know a thing or two about this subject, Quinn. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Y - yes. So you - do you know s-someone?"

Santana chuckles and moves her lips to Quinn's ear. Only a breath away, she whispers: "You're standing in front of her."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and for a second, she considers taking a step back. But then professor Lopez leans in to kiss her neck so lightly she can barely feel it, and she brings her hand to the small of her back, caressing her softly. Why should Quinn deny herself the very thing she's been longing for ever since she first saw her professor? And to think that she has a penis - that she is actually a woman with a penis, the very thing she has been wondering about for years...

So Quinn cups Santana's face and leans in for a soft kiss. Quinn presses her body against Santana's as the kiss turns more passionate when Quinn slips her tongue along Santana's. She can feel her smile into the kiss, her hands lightly rubbing Quinn's back and then her sides. Santana presses her crotch against Quinn's and Quinn moans when she vividly feels Santana's hardening dick through her pants.

When they both need to get some air, Quinn whispers against Santana's lips: "Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?"

Santana licks her lips, the tip of her tongue lightly touching Quinn's lips. "Isn't it more exciting like this, Quinn? And not many people are here this late anyway."

Santana slips her hand under Quinn's shirt and scratches her back softly, Quinn's nipples hardening against the cups of her bra. Quinn simply smiles and nods. "Okay."

Santana resumes the kiss as her hands make their way to the front of Quinn's jeans, fingering the waistband lightly before she opens them and tugs them down until they fall to the floor with considerable skill. Quinn, growing impatient, opens Santana's slacks and does the same. She cups Santana's dick and balls through her boxer briefs before slipping her hand inside. She gasps and moans when she feels how hard Santana is, feeling her own pussy throbbing with need.

She is so distracted that she never notices Santana working off her panties until she feels her finger slide through her slick folds. Quinn shudders when Santana rubs her clit with the tip of her finger, circling it and then rubbing it again.

"You're absolutely sure?" Santana asks, biting her lip as she looks into Quinn's eyes to make sure her student is being honest.

"Yes," Quinn whipsers, her voice hoarse. "100%. Now sit down on your desk," she adds, suddenly feeling bold and more confident than she has ever felt before.

She watches, her eyes laced with desire, as professor Lopez follows her command. It gives her a rush of adrenaline. She gets down on her knees and wraps her fingers around Santana's already hard dick. With a playful smirk, she leans down and closes her lips around the head of Santana's dick, suckling on it lightly. Santana's throaty moan makes Quinn so wet that she finds it hard to contain herself. She goes further down, sucking and licking Santana's dick painfully slowly. Santana is keening, pushing her hips into Quinn until the head of her dick taps Quinn's throat. Quinn gags slightly and Santana wants to pull away in concern, but Quinn shakes her head and feeds herself even more of Santana's dick, until it's inside her mouth all the way.

"_Damn_," Santana whispers in pleasure. "Fuck, that's so perfect, Quinn."

Quinn guides Santana's dick out of her mouth again. She can feel her own clit throbbing and she decides not to wait any longer. With a final swirl of her tongue, she lets Santana's dick go. She licks her lips and smiles innocently.

Santana smiles back, her eyes full of wonder. She had never expected this from the shy girl she knew from her classes. In fact, she'd never expected even so much as a kiss. But here Quinn was, willing and oh so eager to be fucked by her professor. Before Quinn knows what's happening to her, Santana has hopped off the desk, brought her hands to Quinn's hips and lifted her on top of it. Santana rubs her inner tighs, prompting her to open them.

Quinn pulls her legs up and plants her heels firmly on the desk as Santana pulls her closer before placing the head of her dick against Quinn's entrance. With a playful smile, she circles it, but both of them are too horny to keep it up.

Just as Quinn wants to wrap her fingers around Santana's hand holding her dick, Santana slides inside and Quinn ends up accidentally squeezing the base of Santana's dick. Santana groans at the wonderful sensation of being both inside Quinn and having her hand wrapped around her dick.

Quinn wants to enjoy the look on Santana's face, but her pussy is hot and throbbing with need, so she lets go. Santana goes further inside and she wraps her hands around Quinn's lower back, pulling her into her. Quinn moves her legs until she can wrap them around Santana's waist, planting her heels into her lower back. Santana slides her hand up under Quinn's shirt and bra. She pulls out of her and goes back in, just as her fingers reach Quinn's nipple and she rolls it between them. Now it's Quinn's turn to keen.

Both of them are working a delicious rhythm, Quinn pulling herself into Santana and then back, Santana playing with her rock-hard nipple and then sliding her other hand to her pussy to flick the pad of her thumb over her clit. They increase their pace until it's too hard to coordinate for Santana and she lets Quinn's nipple go. She keeps her thumb on her clit as she increases the speed, Quinn's walls fluttering around her hard dick.

Santana's dick stretches Quinn's walls and it feels amazing. Quinn can feel herself coming closer and closer to an orgasm and just when she thinks it's about to happen, Santana just stops. She looks up in confusion and wants to order Santana to continue when she notices that her professor is taking off her jacket, shirt and bra.

"I want you to really notice the difference when you're sleeping with a woman," Santana explains as she tugs at the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulls it over her head. Her fingers then swiftly unclasp her bra. They're both fully naked. Santana guides Quinn to lie down flat on her back and then goes to lie on top of her, their nipples meeting and Santana's dick sliding deeper inside Quinn's pussy.

"This is amazing," Quinn whispers as she feels the heaviness of Santana's chest on her own. Quinn brings her hands to Santana's perfect ass and cups it, urging her to continue thrusting. Santana realises what Quinn wants - no, what Quinn _needs _- and pulls out only to slam inside again.

Santana kisses Quinn's neck, making sure to rub their tits together as she pounds Quinn's tightening pussy. She plants her hands next to Quinn's head to enable herself to put more force behind her thrusts. Quinn licks her lips at the combination of those amazing tits in front of her eyes - and when she realises she can actually touch them, she immediately cups them and plays with her nipples - and that big hard dick blowing into her pussy as if Santana's life depends on it.

Santana takes in a deep breath when she feels Quinn palming her tits. That in combination with the increasing resistance she meets around her dick, Quinn's walls squeezing and clenching it, make her come so damn close she knows it's only a matter of seconds. But Quinn comes first, so violently trapping and releasing Santana's dick again and again that she drags Santana into her orgasm. Finally, Quinn lets out one final, long moan. Santana shoots her last load deep inside Quinn before she takes out her dick and collapses next to her. They both whine at the loss of that incredible feeling.

"Wow..." Santana said after a while. "That was... amazing."

Quinn nods, but then her eyes widen. "Fuck - we didn't use a condom!"

Santana chuckles. "See, that's the advantage in my case. I can't get you pregnant - some hormone or other, I'm not sure what exactly it is, that I don't produce enough of. And I can assure you that I'm clean of any STDs."

"Good," Quinn nods. "Me too."

Then she smirks. "That was very... helpful of you, professor Lopez."

"My pleasure, miss Fabray," Santana winks, bringing her hand to Quinn's stomach and tracing patterns with her fingertips. "My pleasure entirely."

_End._


End file.
